warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Sunz
"Evil Sunz like two fings most: Going fast and krumpin' stuff. Dat's why we'z so good at it." - Lugnut of the Bladed Wheels "Da meanest an' koolest Orkses, des 'as loadsa Mekboyz an' jalopies." - Attributed Unknown Just as the Goffs love violence, so the Evil Sunz love speed. The Evil Sunz have adopted the Ork maxim 'Red 'uns go faster' as their clan motto. Evil Sunz prize fast vehicles like bikes, buggies and trukks on which their boyz can ride to battle. To assist their mobile warbands the Evil Sunz have many Meks, to keep those vehicles tuned and running. By far the largest number of Speed Freaks come from the Evil Sunz clan. An Ork's love of speed can easily affect its brain, to the point where an Ork becomes addicted to the thrill of a wild ride into battle. Beyond even a Speed Freak's delirium there are also Flyboyz, whose need for speed has driven them into the air in search of ever greater thrills, piloting the Ork's Fightas and Fighta-Bommers. The Evil Sunz have an unquenchable need to careen around the battlefield at great speed, ploughing into the ranks of the enemy before racing off to cause more carnage elsewhere. Though an Evil Sunz army will include foot troops, these infantry mobs will usually save up their teeth for when they can afford a vehicle of their own. Evil Sunz Warbosses will usually have their vehicle painted red from grille to exhaust. The habit of painting vehicles red has its roots in the ritual covering of the Ork's mounts with the blood of the foe, a practice that is still observed by some of the older Evil Sunz tribes. The Evil Sunz never stay in one place for long, and are always on the lookout for new victims and settlements to slaughter. The armies of the Imperium find it extremely difficult to engage the Evil Sunz on anything other than the Ork's terms, for the clan's super-charged trukks, battlewagons and buggies can outmanoeuvre the heavy vehicles of the Imperium with ease. The Evil Sunz has many Mekboyz, which means the clan has a lot of vehicles on hand. The Evil Sunz are noted for their Bikeboyz. These Ork terror-bikers dress in leathers, wear the Evil Sunz insignia, are bedecked with chains and bike harnesses, and wear steel-toed, multibuckled, black bike boots. Their foreheads are often decorated with metal studs screwed directly into their thick skulls. Notable Evil Sunz *'Warboss Zhardsnark 'da Rippa'' - Zhardsnark is a grizzled veteran of numerous warzones and countless battles, not only against the Imperium, but other xenos races and his own kind. Zhardsnark was one of the more experienced and powerful warbosses on Kastorel-Novem at the time of the raid, and his large Evil Sunz warband was in the thick of the fighting. For an Ork warboss he is lightly armoured, a trait of the Evil Sunz bikers, who prefer speed and mobility over armoured protection. Zhardsnark's sobriquet refers to his personal weapon of choic, 'da Rippa'. It is a cutom-built, gauntlet-mounted, armoured buzzsaw. This warboss' favorite combat tactic is to hack at the enemy with 'da Rippa' while making high speed drive-bys on his large, fully customised, half tracked Warbike 'da Beast'. Clan Beliefs The Evil Sunz are irresistibly attracted towards fast vehicles and loud noises. The Orks of this clan wear red clothes and often paint their machines red too, firmly believing in the old Ork adage that 'red ones go fasta'. Clan Appearance Clan Colours Members of this clan wear at least one item of red clothing which makes their appearance quite distinctive. Red is a hard colour for Orks to come by as few of their regular enemies have red uniforms to loot and rip up, and most red dye is used for red paint. Consequently, many of the warriors have only one odd fragment of red clothing, perhaps as little as one sleeve or just a cap. Others make do with blood-drenched cloth, and are not put out at all when this soon turns brown and rancid. Red face paint is another expression of this clan's obsession with the colour red. Once again, they resort to blood when the red paint runs out. Evil Sunz are distinguished by their use of bright colours, especially red and yellow. They like flame patterns and many sport goggles and driving gloves, whether they are driving or not. Clan Totem The totem of the Evil Sunz is a blood-red Ork face, grinning out of a black sunburst. Each family has its own variation of the clan totem. To the Evil Sunz Orks, the totem represents the harsh, relentless aspect of a hot sun - a sun glowing red, as if gorged with blood. This belief may hark back to blood sacrifices to the red giant sun believed to have shone down on the original home world of the Orks. Historically, the Orks believed the weakening sun needed to be offered blood to keep it alive. The sun symbol is displayed on backplates and on the back banners of the officer. Sources *''Codex: Orks (4th Edition)'' *''Imperial Armour Volume 8 'Raid on Kastorel-Novem''' *''Waargh Da Orks (1st Edition)'' Gallery Evil Sunz Orks.jpg|Evil Sunz Speed Freakz in action Evil Sunz Ork & Pain Boy.jpg|Evil Sunz Ork Boy getting patched up by a Pain Boy Speed Freak on Bike.jpg|Evil Sunz Speed Freak on Bike Green Deth.jpg|Evil Sunz Speed Freaks in the heat of battle Blood Rippaz Truk Boyz.jpg|Evil Sunz Trukk Boyz Kurguz's Bikes.jpg|Ork Warboss on War Bike Sproket's Retreds - Warbuggyz.jpg|Evil Sunz with Ork Warbuggy W40k-CG 027.jpg|Evil Sunz in battle W40k-CG 032.jpg|Evil Sunz Ork fighting Orks from a rival clan Category:E Category:Ork Tribes Category:Ork